


Edmund the Wicked

by writingdirty



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdirty/pseuds/writingdirty
Summary: Edmund and Lucy try to come to grips with having adult memories, but being trapped in the bodies of children. They long for Narnia and take solace in each other where they can.





	Edmund the Wicked

We were not children. That much was certain.

"Oh, but Susan seems like such an old soul."

"Oh, Peter is wise beyond his years."

And what do they say of me? What do they know of me? What do they know of Edmund the Just? What do they know of the boy who was once Edmund the Traitor?

Do they know that some nights I wake up shivering, memories of the never ending winter and the Witch who broke me? Do they know that no matter what my siblings think, the mere thought of Turkish Delight can make my knees give a little and start hollow need inside of me? Do they know what it is to live a life, to become a man, to be a king and then come back and have to grow up all over again, knowing all the lessons life teaches?

Sometimes I think Susan is right. I see her moving on, moving away, finding a new little wardrobe inside of herself and closing the door to it forever. I envy her. I envy Peter as well. He is growing up for real, becoming a man in this world, tall and brave.

In the end it is Lucy and me. In the end we sit together, alone, waiting for our bodies to catch up to our heads and our hearts. Waiting to grow up in a world where we will never be kings or queens.

It was not long after my time on the Dawn Treader. Lucy and I were still children.

Lucy was always the strong one, stronger even than Peter. I was always the weak one, though I put on a good front. All those long night, Lucy crying against my shoulder. I couldn't help it! And she was too kind to stop me.

*

By the light of a candle we lay in my room, her head on my chest. Our broken hearts only ever finding solace in recollection.

"Lucy, did you have suitors in Narnia?"

"You know I did," she said with a wry smile.

"And- did you ever kiss them?"

She didn't blush, but nearly did. She shrugged a bit against me.

"In all my years as queen, Ed? I kissed a few. Only kisses though," she said with a deep sigh.

I nodded. It was a night like many others. Peter and Susan were off with school friends and Lucy and I were home, cuddled close and talking of Narnia.

"And what of you? There were more than a few girls who came into Narnia looking for the hand of Edmund the Just."

I looked at Lucy the girl and remembered Lucy the woman I had once known. I remembered how she had grown tall and colt strong and imagined that I would see that woman again in a few years. Her skin, porcelain. Her hair, ebony. Her lips, cupid bow and softest pink. Now her face was still cherubic, still the face of a child, but the eyes were those of the fairest in Narnia.

"There were a few-" I sighed and looked away.

"How many did you kiss? Did you ever fall in love, Ed?"

"Perhaps. It is a strange thing to hold power over a woman. To have them come to your castle and be so eager to hold your attention. You would be surprised at the things some women would do."

"Edmund! You don't mean they threw themselves at you?" She covered her mouth and laughed.

"To say the least. The Calormen women were the worst! They would find ways of getting me alone and then they would- dance for me."

Lucy smiled slyly.

"The worst? That's not most men's opinion of Calormen women's dances."

I smiled back at her, then my smile faded.

"I suppose not. But that was a different time."

Lucy hugged me.

"Is that what this mopping is about? You can meet girls at school, you can go to dances and soon you'll be off to university. Unless you’re waiting for a Calormen!"

We laughed.

"I guess it is just strange. It is strange to have adult feelings, but know that I should still be, well, a boy. I was almost 26 when we left Narnia the first time. I- still have feelings like a man."

"Did you ever- you know, do things with the women who came to your room. With the dancing Calormen women?" Lucy said, not able to meet my eyes.

I looked down and smiled regretfully.

"Oh yes."

Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't! Edmund!"

She was shocked, but couldn't help laughing. I only shrugged.

"I was a king and as you said- they threw themselves at me," I sighed, sad but now remembering the nights. Flickering candles and bronze skin. Their huge brown eyes.

"Oh, Lucy, Peter did it too- sometimes two or three girls at once-"

"He did not!" she said, and hit me on the arm.

I laughed again and we both smiled.

"Perhaps he didn't, but then again Peter had his own troubles,” I said, but broke off.

There was silence. The two of us sighed deeply. It was exciting talking about it all again, remembering that magical time.

"Tell me about your first time with him."

Lucy choked at the question. "My- with-with who?"

I snorted and laughed, it was my old sarcastic little laugh that still came out sometimes. "Oh come on Lucy, I'm not stupid."

Lucy's cheeks were red now, for real.

"Tumnus," I tried to keep the pain and the jealousy out of the saying it, but it came out like a curse.

She fumbled for words. "I- we didn't-" but before she knew what was happening I turned and was hovering over her looking into her eyes, pinning her down.

"I know it happened, Luc. I had a one of my guards follow you. I know it happened on and off for almost a year and then he stopped it. You wanted to go out into the public but he wouldn't have it. He didn't want people to talk. I know it all Lucy except how it started. The details."

I let her go and fell back onto the bed beside her, staring at the ceiling. 

"So tell me, Lucy. Tell me about the first time."

*

"He was a tender and terribly noble creature. He showed such reverence for me even from the beginning. He wanted to protect me. I'm not sure when it turned into- more. I know that I was 17 when I kissed him. He was so frightened that he almost ran away."

Lucy stretched in bed and laughed. Her voice sounded like it did in Narnia, a woman's voice. A queen's voice.

"I had to stand in front of the door to his little house so that he wouldn't leave! Imagine. And I felt such power over him. I had always seen him looking at me, though he tried so hard not to. When I walked to him and kissed him again he backed up until his back was against the wall. His beard tickled my face and I laughed. I kiss him on the lips and he tried to turn but eventually he kissed me back. He was too hungry and too tired to holding himself back anylonger.

"It was so strange, though I suppose I had never been with a human man so I didn't know the difference. His- thing- it poked me in the stomach as we kissed."

I was propped up on my elbow as I listened. "Proper words, Lucy."

Lucy didn't look at me. I knew I could be such a wicked boy, it felt good to let myself. She smiled though.

"Fine. Yes. His- cock. I felt it and I didn't know what it was and I looked down and saw this bit of red poking out from his furry crotch and I wondered what it could be and then like a light it just went off.

"I looked him in the eyes and he wasn't sure what to do. I think he was scared of me and what I might do, what he might do, that he would frighten me. I kissed him more and pressed against him and somehow my hand moved down and took hold of him and he tried to back away again, but I kissed him and I stroked him trying to figure out what was the right way to do it.

"He tried to talk, tell me not to, but I just kissed away the words and I felt him get bigger and bigger and I looked down to see him hard and pointing up like an arrow. I remembered the books I read, the satyrs in the forest, all the dirty books Peter tried to hide from me. I was innocent, but I had seen a few. Even the Calormen books with their little illustrations. Positions and instructions. So perverse, but they stuck in my head.

"I kneeled down like I saw in the pictures and I buried my head in the fur on his legs and smelled the musky beautiful smell of him. He was making little sounds, animal sounds both afraid and hungry too. Then I kissed it. His red cock. Sort of like an animal's penis, but sort of like a man's I would find out eventually. Red and sort of pointed. I kissed it and I sucked it. I felt electrified and aroused and powerful.

"Then, suddenly the Mister Tumnus I knew was gone. He picked me up and spun me around. His eyes were dark and full of need. He said nothing. He pulled up my dress, I tried to help him but he slapped away my hands. He pulled it up awkwardly and pulled down my knickers and then I felt his fingers in that place no one had touched. Not even really me! A few little playful explorations, but nothing like that.

"I was wet, I felt his fingers part me and rub the wetness around and then rub against my little button and it was frightening and wonderful. Then- well, he sort of mounted me, as an animal would. His hand on my shoulders and I felt his hard wet cock thrust near my sex, rub against my thigh. He was making loud animal sounds. His hands got rough and tight on my shoulders and then I felt him slip near my wetness once, then-"

I watched my sister as she remembered. Her legs rubbed together and her hips moved up and down a bit as she envisioned that first primal sexual coupling. I couldn't help it, as her nightgown rode up her pale legs and she spoke of these erotic deeds I felt myself harden. I watched her body as she spoke and wanted her.

That want had always been there though. The secret want. It was a dark and forbidden need. I made me remembered the White Witch. Remember that Turkish Delight. Remember all the secret pleasures that cold dark woman brought me. The things I could never tell a soul.

Before I could stop myself my hand was on Lucy’s exposed knee and she let out a gasp.

"Go on with the story," I said in a low dark voice.

Lucy's pink lips trembled. It was bad. It was dangerous and wrong. But had been so long since the woman inside of her had felt this way. I knew it. She closed her eyes and remembered that pain so long ago. That sharp intense pain.

"It hurt. It hurt so very much. I shouted out. It was so strange that the Mister Tumnus I knew was so completely possessed by his need, because I know he wouldn't never ever hurt me on purpose. But he didn't stop- he thrusted into me again and again."

I hand moved up her trembling leg as she spoke. Her skin was so young, so flawless.

She turned and my mouth was so near her ear, her hair brushing against my lips. The want filled my veins, my hands moved up and up her legs until the skin grew hot and wet. Then her hands were on mine, stopping me.

"Edmund don't! I'm- I mean my body- I'm just a little girl now. You'll hurt me. My body isn't ready for that."

I growled, but relaxed my arm, let her push me away.

"But Lucy! Please, I need you so badly,” I said, kissing her neck, burying myself in her hair.

Lucy pulled away from me, her eyebrows wrinkled and her cupid bow lips pursed in thought.

“We have to be careful, Ed. But maybe, we can, you know, but just a little. Just let me, alright? You lay here,” she said, moving away from me and pushing me on my back.

I nodded vigorously.

She looked beautiful in the candlelight. My angel, my queen, my Lucy. Biting her bottom lip, she reached down and pulled down my pajamas a little, just enough so that my hardness popped out. She jumped a bit, surprised at its hardness.

She looked me in the eye with the seriousness of a woman, then. She faced me and swung her leg over me, straddling me. She gathered her nightgown in her hands and pulled it up to her waist and then settled down on me.

Oh, that heat, that long forgotten wetness and heat. It was almost too much for me, mixed with the dirty forbidden fact that this was my sister, my little sister.

She only hovered over me, her sex pressed against the length of mine. She rocked and rocked, the slickness of her pussy sliding over me, though never letting me slip inside of her. My hands went to her hips, then up her sides, then finally to her small breasts. 

I sat up and held her as she rocked. I kissed her neck and heard her breath catch. I kissed her again and again until I reached her lips, but she dodged mine.

“Please,” I beg, my voice sounding childish, whining.

She relented. Her lips were sweet, soft, small. She was restrained, but slowly fell into the kiss. She gave herself to me in that moment and I reveled in it. It was all I’d ever wanted.

I pulled at her nightgown, pulling it roughly over her head. She protested, but I would have what I wanted.

Nude, she was a cherub, like cupid as a girl. Her blush ran down her neck to her breasts. I sat up and suckled her, my hands on her ass, pulling and her pushing her to grind against me harder.

She rode me like that, her eyes glazed, far away. I wondered if she was still remembering that animal man fucking her, so long ago in another world.

I came to that thought, my own hot spray on my belly. I admit it wasn't the first time I came thinking about that.

As we panted, Lucy stopped moving and slipped off me, then off the bed. 

She looked down at the floor, perhaps fully realizing what we had done. Her eyes grew wet and my heart broke. She took her nightgown from the floor and slipped it back on.

She whispered a "goodnight," her voice cracking as she did, and then she ran to her room. 

It was worse than being a traitor for the White Witch. I was a traitor for my own sick needs. I had soiled my precious perfect sister. My Lucy. 

In the weeks that followed she grew distant. We didn't lounge together in the evenings. I felt my exile from Narnia doubled. The weight in my heart often immobilized me. 

Then one night she came to me. She said nothing. She slipped into my bed next to me and held me. She wept for a bit, into my shoulder, and I held her as I had. I felt whole for the first time in ages.

I thought she might sleep there next me, once more finding some solace together, forgetting out our sin, but after a few moment she turned to me angrily and pounced on me, kissing me deeply on the lips. 

She pulled away and glared at me. 

"Damn you Edmund. All I can think about is rubbing against you. The heat and the hardness of your body. How you made me confess my most secret sin. Damn you for replacing my longing for Narnia for this new sick longing. Damn you for awakening this new need in me," she spat, kissing me again and biting my lip.

She kept her eyes open when she kissed me, wild and angry eyes. Eyes full of need. I realized in that moment the power. I realized that this dark passion had become her Turkish Delight and with the magic of my words, I had become my own White Witch.


End file.
